1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to earthworking apparatus and in particular to cutting bits for installation on the blade portions of such apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,831,275 of Woodrow P. Kinsey et al, owned by the assignee hereof, it is common to provide cutting bits on the blade portion of earthworking equipment, such as earth-moving scrapers and bulldozers. As disclosed in the Kinsey et al patent, such cutting bits are conventionally arranged to be secured to the outside of the scraper bowl by suitable bolts. Such bits effect a cutting action on the earth as the blade is moved forwardly to insure a clean cut. The use of the bits effectively extends the useful life of the blade by minimizing the erosion and wear of the blade proper so as to minimize expense and time consumption in repairing of the blade as a result of such erosion and wear.
In the Kinsey et al patent, the cutting bits are provided with a second set of cutting edges so that when one edge of the cutting bit becomes worn, the bit may be removed and reversely installed on the opposite wall of the scraper bowl so as to dispose the unused cutting surface forwardly and thereby provide extended useful life of the cutting bits.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,190,018 of Maclay P. Nelson et al, a reversible bit is disclosed which is mounted on the blade by means entirely rearward of the cutting surfaces of the blade so as to provide protection for the mounting means, such as from impact against soil or rocks engaged by the bit or blade.